Big, Bad Wolves
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: There is something weird going on. I don't know what it is, but I do know one thing. I will find out. Even if it kills me.
1. Chapter 1: Little Pigs

**Big, Bad Wolves**

**Chapter One**

**Little Pigs **

He felt his feet pounding against the Earth as he chased, at an inhuman speed, the hikers that were on their land. His pack mate and good friend, Paul Lahote, was by his side. The hikers glanced behind them in fear, as Jacob Black and Paul Lahote gained on them.

The hikers found a cabin and quickly ran in, locking the door.

Paul decided to play with the pathetic humans.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in." Jacob chuckled at the reference to The Three Little Pigs. The hikers already knew what was after them, but this only solidified their assumptions. "Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll rip your guts out."Jacob could hear the rapid beating of the humans hearts. They were petrified.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" They yelled, in a last attempt plea to be released with their lives.

"You shouldn't't have come on our lands." Jacob roared and slammed his fist through the door and the first hikers chest, pulling his heart out into his hand.

Jacob examined the small thing in his hand. He could see the aortic valve poking out and the poor thing was still beating. Jacob quickly threw the small heart into his mouth and consumed the blood from it. His thirst was fulfilled, so he left the other human to Paul.

Paul pushed down the door, as the human moved to the corner of the room. She was scared to death, but stood up tall and put up her fists.

Paul mocked fear.

"Ooooo!" Paul and Jacob barked out in laughter.

"Make it quick, Paul. I want to go home before school." She screamed as Paul charged at her, quickly snapping her neck. He sunk his teeth into her neck and took a few slurps before tossing her body to the side.

"Let's dispose of these babes (earlier you said Jake took his heart out - now Paul is calling them both babes? Did you want this or another word?- maybe "Let's dispose of fast food/meals, etc)?), Jake." He nodded and Jake picked up his prey, while Paul did the same to his.

~BBW~

Bella was your average girl, except for one thing. She was too clumsy for her own good. She walked up the steps of her childhood house. She went up to her bedroom and quickly put all of her clothes away before grabbing her backpack and being driven to school by her father, Charlie.

Charlie dropped her off and she walked through the parking lot. When Charlie was gone, a girl reached out her leg and tripped her. Bella landed on the pavement and recovered quickly. She grabbed her backpack and was greeted by a girl.

"Hi, that was a pretty bad wipe-out." She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it was." Bella wasn't really a people person.

"I'm Jessica, by the way." She nodded again and bit her lip.

"I'm Bella." She nodded and Jessica invited herself to walk with Bella and started to chat away about teenage nothingness. Jessica had Bella sit next to her in first period and the rest of the classes until lunch. The boys that were friends with Jessica treated her like the shiny new toy, which Jessica stated.

Bella watched the door, as she saw him and his pack come into view.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica as they all glanced over at the group entering.

"No, don't look at them." Jessica whispered back to her friend.

Bella quickly looked at her food and asked, "why?"

"Those guys are dangerous. They are criminals." Mike said.

Angela gently smacked his shoulder with a little force, then said, "They are not. You don't know them. Embry is nice."

Bella wondered if the obvious leader was this Embry, but doubted it. He didn't't look like an Embry.

"Says you! He is weird." Jessica stated bluntly.

"Why do you think they are criminals?" Bella inquired.

"They aren't't exactly criminals. They are rumored to be druggies. They are the Quileute Gang." Mike stated.

"A lot of people do drugs where I am from. What makes this place so different?" Bella shrugged and picked at her fruit salad.

"Okay, Bella. Point taken, but they keep to themselves a lot. That is just weird." Mike answered.

"Not completely. Embry and I talk and Jess had a fling with Paul." Angela told her.

Bella glanced over and made eye contact with their leader. She blushed from the intensity of his eyes and looked back to Jess.

"Dude, are you even listening?" Bella hadn't even realized they were speaking to her, while she was staring at her new eye candy.

"Sorry." She bit her lip and then Jessica continued.

"Their leader is Jacob Black and" Bella's eyes widened.

"That is Jacob Black?" They were all shocked.

"You know him?"Bella nodded.

"Our dad's are best friends, so we know each other."

~BBW~

Bella walked into her last class, to see the only seat left, was next to Jacob. She didn't know what happened in the cafeteria, but wasn't hoping to find out.

She walked over and sat down. She glanced at him before facing forward.

"Hey, Bella." She turned her face to him, surprised that he recognized her.

"Hi, Jacob." She gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm surprised you recognize me." She nodded.

"Same to you. You look very different." He nodded with his Jacob grin on his face.

"I know. I'm not five anymore." She giggled and nodded.

"Neither am I. How did you know it was me anyways?"He shrugged.

"Your dad told my dad that you were coming to stay with him." Bella nodded and thought. Jacob didn't look like he was high and she didn't see any needle marks on his arms. Her friends had to be wrong about him. She knew the signs of being into drugs and Jacob showed none.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked her.

"Jessica told me." He nodded and chuckled.

"Stanley? She doesn't really like me or my friends, since Paul dumped her." That explained them thinking negative of Jacob. She would hate to think anything negative of Jacob.

"I figured from how she talked about your group." He chuckled and gently rubbed his chin.

"Let me guess. Drug dealers?"

"Close." He snapped his fingers in a mannerof mock displeasure and she giggled as the class started. They stayed quiet until the end of class, after which they were released from school. Jake walked outside with Bella, while they jabbered on about the good old days of mud pies and playing doctor as children.

Bella did not even guess that there was something completely different about this boy from her past. She could tell he was different, but she figured it came from time apart. Little did she know, it did.

~BBW~

Bella laughed, as her and Jacob talked in the courtyard. As his gang walked towards them, Jake leaned against the bike rack outside and Bella stood in front of him, continuing to talk to him.

He knew it was coming and coming fast. His pack was going to confront him about speaking with Bella. She was only a human, afterall.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Jacob nodded, keeping his expression neutral, not showing Bella that anything was wrong.

"I'll be right back, Bella." She nodded as he walked away and his friends scowled at her, which made her completely uncomfortable with the situation. Were they mad at Jake because of her? She wondered if they didn't associate openly, outside of those from the Reservation.

"Jacob, you have to give us some explanation." Embry nodded his head towards Bella. "If she figures out our secret because of your little crush, it will ruin us. We will have to kill an innocent." They had all instilled a belief, that anyone they killed was guilty of something, but everyone knew that she was innocent. It was obvious.

"She will not be touched." Jacob growled, knowing he would never order anyone around. It was his number one rule, as Alpha of his pack.

"You know we would have to kill her, Jacob, no matter how attached you are." Jacob glanced back at Bella and she shyly waved. He looked back, puffed up his chest to show his superiority.

"She will not be touched. That is that. If any of you touch her, I will kill you myself and I won't even phase to do it. That girl is my chosen mate." They didn't know if it was the truth because Jacob was the only one who had thought he had found his chosen mate for life before, but it ended up not being so.

When they found the one, they had a feeling come over them the first time they see them. It was indescribable. It felt as if a weight had been lifted and they knew it was, because of the beauty in front of them.

"How do you know?" Jacob glared at Jared, which instinctively made Jared cringe. They all knew the look.

"I just do. It is her. I felt it. I will talk to Sam about it later, but this is Cullen territory, so I have to make sure she gets home safely."

The pack had made a treaty with the Cullen's to live in harmony, simply because they knew they would all die in a fight against them. The Cullen's were a family of near by vampires; animal-blood drinking abominations, as Jacob loved to call them.

"Just... be careful, Jacob." Paul knew how stubborn Jacob was. He wouldn't let go of this girl unless he was forced to. With a simple nod, Jacob walked back over to Bella and gave her his signature smile.  
"Ready to go?" She nodded happily and, with that, Jacob walked her home.

**Leave me some feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearing Act

**Big, Bad Wolves Chapter Two Disappearing Act**

Bella sat at her usual lunch table and casually glanced behind her at the table of the Quileute Gang and found it empty, just like every other time she looked at it.

**_Where was Jake_**, she thought. He should be there. He had no reason not to be at school. He was fine the day before. He was very healthy and happy. Could he have fallen ill, so quickly?

"They're gone." Bella looked over to see Jessica watching the same spot like Bella had been.

"What?"

"About this time of the month, the Quileute Gang always skips. They say its tribal business or something."

Bella nodded and stirred her soup a little before glancing again.

"What is with you? You are watching that spot like you're hoping they will pop up out of thin air or something." Bella giggled and shook her head.

"Something like that." Angela smiled at Bella and understood what Bella was feeling.

"You and Jacob seem close, at least at school." She huffed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy." Truthfully, Bella found Jacob to be mysterious and very charming, her type of guy.

"You're not thinking of dating him, are you?" Lauren asked who rarely ever spoke to Bella. She was jealous of the attention Bella received from the opposite sex.

"No, Jacob is just...Jacob. He's my best friend." They all nodded, but none of them bought it. The way Jacob always looked at her proved that there was more than friendship in it for him. In the end, he wanted a full blown relationship from their innocent relationship.

"Not to him." Lauren snickered and Bella scowled.

"It's true, Bella. Everyone sees how he looks at you. It's very intense, like he is ready to fight to the death for you." Bella blushed and bit her lip, nodding

"Is that a bad thing?" All of the girls laughed as Angela continued.

"Not bad. That is just something we aren't used to. It's hard to comprehend how someone can be that passionate about someone else, at such a young age. Jacob is only seventeen, Bella." She nodded as the boys walked up to the table and sat down.

"What did we miss?" Tyler asked innocently.

"Jacob Black's crush on Bella." Lauren answered with mock adoration. Bella giggled and blushed as all of the guys looked at her with a hint of attraction in their eyes.

Bella was beautiful, but she didn't know it. She had sparkling chocolate eyes and chestnut hair with an ivory complexion. She was perfection in the physical aspect. She had beautiful curves that members of the male population died for.  
Jacob and every other boy in Forks High wanted her heart, but Jacob was the only one in the race for it. She was attracted to him and they got along great, but she wasn't quite sure about her feelings for him. He was perfect. Their fathers were best friends, they were best friends, they had a lot in common. What more could a girl ask for with a guy?  
"He is a freak, just like the rest of his gang." Angela and Lauren gasped, as Bella scowled at Mike. How dare he talk about her Jacob like that?

"Mike?" Bella leaned across the table towards him and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever talk about Jacob Black or his friends like that, I will use your testicles as a mantle piece. Got it?" Bella could be strong and tough when she wanted to be. She scared Mike so badly, that he shivered and nodded.

"I gotta go." He quickly ran off as Bella crossed her arms, still scowling.

"Asshole." She stated and everyone stared at her as she fiddled with her thumb. Bella didn't like being the center of attention.

"What did you say to him?" Lauren asked as Bella grabbed her bag.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later."

~BBW~

Bella skipped the rest of the school day and got in her truck, which was brand new. Her truck was a Chevy, which is all she knew about it. It appeared one day when she got home from school and had a huge bow on it. She was thankful to whoever brought it, since it didn't come with a note. Charlie seemed surprised by it, so she knew it wasn't him. He even went to the extent to say

"You must have a secret admirer."

Her first thought was Jacob, but then she thought that he was only in high school. No high schooler could have enough money to buy a brand new pick up truck for a friend or crush.

Bella drove out of the parking lot and towards La Push with the music playing. She thought about what she had been told. They gang always skips a few days a month. Why would they do that? Maybe Jake had some illness she didn't know about.

She was scared for her best friend.

She slowly pulled up into the driveway and sat in the car for a minute. She hadn't been to this house since her childhood. Why was she able to find it so fast? She had no idea, but she felt something pulling her there. It was the same pull she always felt when Jacob was near.

She looked out at the house and saw that it was the same. It was a red cabin-like house that had wind chimes hanging next to the swing on the porch. There was a motorcycle leaning against the house that she suspected was Jacob, but couldn't be sure. He always talked about fixing his bike, but she had never seen it before. It could be any one's bike.

She looked over at the garage and could see Billy's Suburban was parked right outside. She could see a toolbox and a car put up on brackets. She wondered if this was the car that Jacob was trying to rebuild to sell for extra money.

She thought about Jacob and how she hated it when he went away every afternoon. She couldn't stand it when he had to leave her house or go away to talk to someone else. She wished she could keep him all to herself, but she knew that would be just selfish. She felt a tug towards him. It was simply that.

When he would be driven home by Charlie, she found herself walking towards the car as it drove away and she couldn't stop herself. It had been that way since the first day Jacob Black walked back into her life.

She always missed him. She had dreams of him. Dreams of them just talking, lying down in the middle of a meadow that was blossoming. Dreams of him helping her cook dinner. Dreams of him. She needed to be around him or she would go crazy with worry over him. Did he get home safely? Could there have been an accident? Would Billy be mad for her keeping him so long? The questions went on and on.

She wanted to ask Jacob if he felt the same for her, but she always lost her nerve. He was too perfect for someone like her. She just wasn't interesting enough.

She got out of her truck and walked up to the front door. She took a deep, steady breath as she knocked once, before the door swung open, making a creaking noise.

"Hello?" She asked. The television was off, the heater was off, and it was completely silent. She took a step in and heard a noise coming from Jake's room. It sounded like walking to her ears. The floorboards were old so it was understandable to her that she would hear walking.

She walked down the hall and was shocked by what she saw.

It was Jacob's bedroom door. It was a SILVER door that had ten different locks down the side that were all secure. It had a peep hole, so she looked through seeing an eye with hair covering the face.

"Little pig, little pig, let me out." It spoke quickly with a deep tone. She jumped and screamed, flinging herself against the wall in horror. What the hell was that?

"Who are you?" Bella asked with fear thick in her voice. She saw the door shake as something hit it with a hard impact. She flinched down to the ground in horror and covered her face.

"Your worst nightmare." The deep, dark voice spoke again and she stood up, running out. She glanced back at the house as she got close to her truck to see something she hadn't noticed before.

There were bars on Jacob's window.

~BBW~

Bella ran up the stairs of Charlie's house to her room and slammed her door shut, falling to the floor. She was huffing and puffing.

What was that thing locked in Jacob's room? It couldn't have been human, could it? Oh, yeah. It was talking! She shivered as she closed her window right before hearing howling of wolves. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Jacob's cell phone, hoping to get some answers from him.

The phone goes straight to his voicemail. She is completely frustrated with Jacob at this point. He was going to get a piece of her mind once she got her hands on him. He was outright ignoring her now.

She sat on her bed and looked out the window. She saw it was a full moon and it hit her. Full moon. What she saw and heard? It all fit.

Werewolf.

She needed to talk to someone to talk to. She called the only one she trusted outside of Jacob. She called Angela.  
"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Angela?"

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked in fear for her friend.

"No, I'm not. I need someone to talk to. I saw something." Angela listened.

"This may sound crazy, but I went over to Jacob's to check on him and I think I saw a something in his bedroom." Now, Angela keyed in.

"Something?"

"I know its crazy, but here me out. There was a peep hole in Jake's door so I looked in and I saw a face with hair covering it and it said to me"

"Little pig, little pig, let me out?" Bella was in utter shock.

"The same thing happened to me two months ago. I was worried about Embry and we had hung out a few times. So I went to his house and it was empty. I went to his room. The door was, I think, steel." Bella shock her head.

"Jake's was silver. My mom is a jeweler. so I'm supposed to know. I asked the thing who it was and it said," Then they spoke together.

"Your worst nightmare."

"So I'm not crazy, I guess?" Angela asked with a little laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, neither am I, but what is it?"

"I have no idea." They got off the phone and Bella went to sleep, intending on questioning Jacob about this mystery creature.


	3. Author's Note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
